It has been widely observed that the volume of communications between primarily digital devices continues to expand over time, putting ever increasing demands on both wired and wireless communications bandwidth. For example, a great variety of devices including wireless mobile telephones, computers wirelessly connected to the Internet, disk drives, etc. require increased bandwidth to adequately perform their functions.
The capabilities of such digital devices has arguably been increased along with their utilization of communications bandwidth, however, many of these digital devices employ wired or wireless communication signals that are in analog form or are impacted by the communications environment by analog-type effects such noise, interference and other forms of signal degradation. Finding improved methods of communications has been an imperative in the engineering community for many years. Corresponding, a large variety of sophisticated communication schemes have been developed to mitigate the deleterious effects mentioned above and communications bandwidth has been greatly improved. Unfortunately, many of these approaches are nearing the theoretical maximum efficiency for the strategies they employ, yet additional communications bandwidth is still sought. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop an improved approach to significantly further improve communications bandwidth and mitigate some or all of the concerns referred to herein.